Aya's Mission
by PhoebeHalliwell02
Summary: The Tennyo's Aya, Shuro, Chidori, Ceres, and Suzumi are now working together to gather the missing Hagoromo when the Mikage family's top assassin attacks and a new mission begins!"


Prologue Scene: Aya is running through the rain with a bag slung over her right shoulder. She stops when the sound of footsteps behind her cease and the cars zooming by are silent. She looks to the sky and sees only gray clouds pouring the rain unto her. Aya shakes off the moment and runs further down the street to her new home. There, Chidori is sitting on the porch holding the family cat when she spots Aya. Suzumi comes out with a towel and tosses it over Aya when she gets to the door. Kicking her shoes off, Aya wraps the towel over her shoulders and sits on the couch with Shuro and Chidori. Ceres enters the room in a robe after a shower and is combing out her hair stressing over each knot. Suzumi closes the front door and joins the other Tennyo in the main room. "Yuuhi is making dinner for us like always so just settle in and not worry about food, Aya, are the Mikage Agents still chasing you?" Suzumi turned to Aya. "I'm not sure, I noticed someone following me though so I ran down several different paths to confuse him but he knew just how to follow! When I made it to the final cross street, the steps seemed to have stopped and I ran home," Aya explained. Mrs. Q comes in with a tray of five tea cups. "Here you are girls," Mrs. Q said. "Thank you Mrs. Q," Suzumi smiled taking a cup. "Hey now, that one's mine!" Mrs. Q snatched the cup from Suzumi.  
"I don't think so!" Suzumi took it back. Mrs. Q snarled at Suzumi while she glared with a spicy expression. "Don't tell me they're fighting over a tea cup!" Chidori sighed. "There is a whole pitcher of tea right here and more cups in the kitchen!" Shuro laughed sipping her tea. "No it is my tea! Go back in the kitchen Mrs. Q!" Suzumi squealed. "No, no I insist! You go back to the kitchen!" Mrs. Q shouted. Aya sighed, "Mrs. Q...will you please leave us to Tennyo business? Take this pitcher in with you so you and Yuuhi may drink in the kitchen," Aya said handing her the pitcher. "Why thank you Aya!" Mrs. Q said flattered. She took the pitcher and left for the kitchen. "It is that easy?" Suzumi squinted. "Okay let's get down to business, I'm sure Ceres has something to tell us," Chidori said placing her hands in her lap. "Yes I do," Ceres added putting the comb down.  
Suzumi took a seat in the couch-chair beside the couch where Aya, Shuro, and Chidori were sitting. Ceres sat on the pillow in the center of the room facing the four girls. "The Mikage family has hired a class one assassin, and he is a powerful person...he can withstand the power of a Tennyo, just as our Taka can," Ceres began. "What power is this?" Chidori asked with a blinking expression. "I am not sure yet, but I do know it is no work of the devil that they have this power," Ceres assured them. "Maybe it's the punishing of the heavens? Since you cannot return?" Shuro suggested. "Why would they punish Ceres? Wouldn't they punish the human race?" Chidori asked. Suzumi and Shuro shrugged. "Anyway, we cannot let him get the good of we Tennyo, we must stand strong and together, if we are apart, we are weak, but together Tennyo are strong!" Ceres said.  
"Now we're talking!" Chidori smirked. "But this is no easy task, there will be several Mikage men that may seem like the assassin, but only one is the true powerful, for now those who can withstand the power of a Tennyo will be called a powerful, understood?" Ceres asked. The four facing her nodded. Yuuhi entered with a tray of food, "Dinner!" He cried. Aya stood up, "I'm not hungry," She insisted and walked to her room. "I have to get to work," Shuro said. Chidori excused herself from dinner with an apology and left to her room. "Sorry Yuuhi," Suzumi said and followed Ceres outside. "I'll be joining you," Mrs. Q appeared in the door way blinking her eye lashes at him. Yuuhi froze in disgust and looked away, "That THING is flirting with me again!" He thought chokingly. "Perfectly good food, wasted!" Yuuhi sighed. Aya sat in her room with her face buried in her hands, "The heavens' punishment? Maybe this is all my fault, maybe that's why my brother is gone? Maybe that's why my own FAMILY is chasing after the Tennyo! Now the Tennyo enemy has Aki's body and is using it to instruct the Mikage Force to go after us! What do I do? Protect Ceres? Continue running?" Aya thought sadly. After they had discovered a way to part Ceres from Aya's body, all she had left was the bloodline of Tennyo power in her body and not Ceres's direct destructive power, which wasn't too bad.  
Suddenly, the front door of the house was knocked down by a powerful force giving Aya a shock through her body. "Something's wrong, something's happening!" She thought worriedly. Aya turned to Chidori's cot and woke her, "What the..." Chidori squealed but Aya covered her mouth. "Shh!" She instructed. The two Tennyo girls quietly stepped toward the door and stopped, heading Ceres's warning of the alone Tennyo power against the powerful assassin. "Tennyo, Ceres! I'm back for you!" A shrill call shouted. "It's that man!" Aya shrieked. "I smell the blood of a kin!" He smirked devilishly. Aya stood back when the wall was blown down by enormous power. "Ceres never mentioned anything like THIS!" Chidori called to Aya. Aya nodded and the two linked hands and rushed out the back. "You can't get away!" The man laughed. (Continued in Chapter 1: "Tennyo's Powerful Arrives" 


End file.
